<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fake dates but True Love by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015072">Fake dates but True Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biphobia, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Reunions, Fluff, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki and Puffy fake date. That’s literally it</p><p>( might be a bit out of character lmfao )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AYO FIRST FIC LETS GOOO !!!!</p><p>As always, if Puffy and/or Niki are uncomfortable with these types of fics I will take it down.</p><p> ( english isnt my first language and I’m a fast typer who slips up on words sometimes so if you find any mistakes, feel free to roast me in the replies okay bye )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Niki was lying in her bed, duvet tossed to the side carelessly, the pillow under her head was soft but she still just couldn’t sleep. She was laying wide awake, staring away at the ceiling, seemingly lost in thought. Everything seemed like a blur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her phone was facing upwards, the time reading out “ 3:41 AM ”, notifications from Discord and Messages were popping up at a steady pace. Niki found herself unable to sleep. Thoughts plagued her mind. Her family reunion was coming up soon and she just didn't know what she was going to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see, her family never really took her bisexuality seriously. Always asking her when she was going to find a husband and “settle down”, talking about when she was going to get a family, raise a child, all that jazz. She wasn’t opposed to getting a husband and a small family but she wasn’t opposed to getting a wife either. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The reunion was coming up in about a week or two. Niki has already booked a plane ticket for herself to Germany, but she wasn’t too excited to get thousands of questions like “ have you got a boyfriend yet?” Or “  still no boyfriend?”. It was tiring.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But she pushed those thoughts aside, opting to try and actually get at least a bit of rest. She tossed and turned in her bed, flipping her pillow to the colder side. It wasn’t much help, she still couldn’t sleep for god’s sake. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, she got up at 7 in the morning, getting at least 1 hour of sleep. An hour is still better than nothing, though. Niki sluggishly walked to the bathroom, hoping a cool shower would help her freshen up a bit. After showering, she cooked herself an omelette and some fried rice for breakfast with orange juice.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinkette grabbed her drink and plate to the computer, hearing the machine whirring to life. She logged onto discord, messaging her friends back then opening youtube to get her mind off some things. She was about 7 minutes in some commentary video about some old drama when she saw her father calling her. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her father calling her was definitely a rare occasion. She wanted to just let it keep ringing until the call was eventually dropped, but decided to answer anyways.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“ hello?” She internally cringed at how small her voice sounded but paid no mind as her dad started rambling about what her cousins were doing, how the family has been doing, all that stuff. She zoned out mid convo, not really minding what her father had to say. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried her best to listen, she really did, but her mind decided to wander. She tossed some absentminded replies in hopes her father wouldn’t realize she actually wasn’t paying any attention to what he was saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, she soon heard a frustrated groan and a disappointed “Niki”. Snapping out from her small trance, she apologized quietly, mentally preparing herself for a lecture from her father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the pressure became way too much, her mind immediately gave up. She was so close to just ending the call and pretending it never happened. But opposed to what she wanted to do, she sucked it up and forced herself to listen to her dad’s rant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This get-together is important, you can’t just not show up to 2 family get-together in a row then miss another one. That’s just plain rude. Anyways, I’m sure your little cousin Cas misses you. She has been constantly asking me where you were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well now she just felt bad. She does miss Cas a little bit, having not seen the kid in about 2 years. Cas should be 11 by this year. She wonders how the kid looks like now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-your mom already cleaned your old room out. Do you still remember the old teddy bear you had? It’s been collecting dust in the cupboard, I found it while cleaning the cupboard out. It still has the purple bow you put on it before you moved out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could she forget Ms. Periwinkle? She’s had the bear ever since her 9th birthday and got way too attached to it. She remembers crying over forgetting to bring the bear with her while moving out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father continued talking about some incident that happened in his office a few days ago, something about this guy screwing up the air conditioning and him having to sweat his ass off in the stuffy cubicle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you coming to the family reunion?” Aw fuck, she hasn’t fully thought about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom says you can and probably should bring someone with you. Maybe a boyfrie-“ There it is. The boyfriend talk once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I uh- I have a girlfriend, dad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was just spouting out bullshit by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
WELP TIME TO PICK UP SOME RANDOM GIRL OFF THE STREETS AND HOPE SHE’D BE FINE WITH PRETENDING TO BE SOME STRANGER’S GIRLFRIEND. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. HEY YEAH UM BE MY FAKE DATE PLEASE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She will absolutely never forget the way her dad went dead silent at that. If that happened in any other context, it would’ve been funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh um” was the last thing she heard before uncomfortably awkward silence easily took over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah she’s great-” She started off on a tangent about her non existent girlfriend, anxiously racking her brain for any and all good adjectives she could use to make her lie seem more believable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of her small tangent, her dad just knowingly hummed. There wasn’t any disappointment in his tone, thank god for that. So she took that she was in the clear for now. Important words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you can bring your girlfriend over then.” His tone was light and accepting. She almost sunk into her chair with relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget about it. I need to go now, bye! Love you.” And with that, the call beeped to an end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki almost collapsed on the table, her pink hair messily spreading all over her desk. How on earth was she going to get a date in a week. She could barely get a date in a whole year. Well, time to start speedrunning. ( dudududu dududu ) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She skimmed through all her options, even if there weren’t many to begin with. She could definitely ask Minx maybe? No, that would be awkward. Rhiana? No, that would ruin their friendship. Goddamn that’s all her options gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She groaned out of frustration, banging her fist against the table before cringing from the pain. She decided to doodle a bit, hoping it would take her mind off things, even if the distraction was temporary. The pinkette was colouring in her little flowers, when a thought popped up. She could definitely ask Puffy, they were close and even if things went sour (which she hopes wouldn’t happen), it wouldn’t be too awkward considering their distance. BINGO! </span>
  <b>
    <em>(does anyone even say bingo anymore? Whatever.)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately opened discord, clicking on Puffy’s username. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘ Puffy can we call rn?’ She texted out, before sending it to her friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She only waited for a few minutes before she got a ‘yeah sure’ in reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey what’s up” Puffy’s voice was so gentle, Niki always felt so comfortable while talking to Puffy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi um, I may or may not have told my dad I had a girlfriend when I obviously do not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound too bad, just roll with it then say you guys broke up or something”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be bad if I didn’t need to bring this non-existent girlfriend of mine to a family get-together. The cherry on the cake is that I need to get a fake girlfriend in one weeks time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that” Puffy scoffed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I won’t need that luck if you came with me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me wHAT.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Dreaded Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wrote this in only 2 hours lmao i apologize if it isnt too good.</p><p>Next chapter coming either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow depending on my laziness</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m basically asking you if you wanted to maybe be my fake girlfriend.” Niki awkwardly announced, hoping to any god out there that this wouldn’t screw up their friendship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um..” Puffy trailed off, leaving Niki with a pile of anxiety on her shoulders, threatening to break her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to, that’s alright too. I can always just go on a shitty dating app and get a girlfriend there ykno-” Niki affirmed before getting cut off by Puffy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it. When is your family get-together?” Niki almost cried from relief, but she pulled herself together and cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In about a week. I think it’s on Tuesday. Maybe you can just fly here to stay at my house then we can go to the airport together?” She suggested, twiddling with her thumbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me check my calendar wait a sec-” There was some shuffling heard from the other end of the call “-Yeah I’m free next week. When should I fly out to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunday would be nice I think. So we can make up a fake backstory and all that stuff in case they ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure wait I’ll look for a plane ticket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but let me pay for your ticket” Niki added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, It’s genuinely fine I can buy my own ticket.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no I’ll pay for it, I insist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if you insist..” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Airports and Anxiety wooo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AIRPORTS</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk where Niki lives lmfaoo so I just assumed she lived in the UK because i heard somewhere that she moved there. Enjoy :]</p><p>(I don’t live in Germany, so if there’s any mistakes, feel free to tell me in the comments.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Time skip to like the sunday morning</em> </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Niki felt nervousness overtake her as she slowly sat up from her bed. Her head felt heavy, the room slowly spinning then drifting to a stop. Her hair felt messy, sticking out all over the place. She grunted before swinging her feet to the side of the bed, feeling the fluffy carpet brush the soles of her feet. </p><p> </p><p>Shit. Puffy would be arriving in 3 hours. She promised her she would pick her up from the airport too. Niki stretched, yawning, and lazily dragging herself into the bathroom. She picked out a black hoodie and a skirt for herself. She hurriedly put on some eyeliner, grabbing her car keys and driving to the nearest coffee shop before continuing her journey to the airport. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>By the time she arrived at the airport, she got a text from Puffy which read “I’m landing now :D”. Niki was both excited and scared, on one hand, she’s afraid their first irl interaction might be awkward but she was also really excited to meet her online friend.</p><p> </p><p>Walking through the automatic doors, she felt the cold air hit her body. The airport always had that different smell of travelers mixed with the strong smell of food. Her shoes squeaked underneath her feet as she walked on the epoxy flooring.</p><p> </p><p>She spotted Puffy walking out of the terminal (is that what it’s called? I never knew what yall called them) dragging her suitcase with her left hand, and a black backpack hanging loosely off her shoulders. She immediately ran towards the brunette, hugging her tightly. At first Puffy was confused. “Ah shit why is that person running at me full speed” She quietly thought to herself until she noticed the light pink hair, she opened her arms and scooped Niki up.</p><p> </p><p>They giggled, enjoying the warmth radiating off each other. When Puffy set Niki back down, she happily sighed as a smile danced on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Puffy laughed, smile still ever so wide </p><p> </p><p>“Hey” Niki replied, interlocking her hands with Puffy’s and dragging her over to the place where she parked her car. Puffy almost gasped at the sudden motion but caught up with her soon enough.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>On the car ride back to Niki’s place, they were catching each other up on recent events. Soon, Puffy brought up the fake dating mess. Niki hesitantly asks if she was genuinely down to do it, slightly worried it might go to shit pretty quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I literally came all the way here for that. That decision wasn’t entirely made out of impulsiveness.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d hope so.”</p><p> </p><p>Reaching Niki’s house, she parked her car in front of the gates. Hopping out of the vehicle, Niki rushed to unlock the door. Her house was quite big, but still comfortable nonetheless. Kicking off her shoes, Puffy looked around the house, muttering a small “woah.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Niki gave Puffy a small tour, showing her where she would be staying for the next 2 nights. It was one of her guest rooms, but it damn well looked like an expensive hotel room. All the way from the glass bathroom to the warm yellow lighting. </p><p> </p><p>Niki left her to unpack her stuff, going back to her room. Puffy zipped open her suitcase, only taking out some of her stuff and leaving the rest in the suitcase. </p><p> </p><p>The two days spent in Niki’s house was way less awkward than she’d thought it would be. They easily connected, bonding over random conversations they had.</p><p> </p><p>Their flight to Berlin’s duration is roughly 1 hour 40 minutes, and Niki booked a flight at midnight so they could arrive at Berlin by 1 am. Enough time to check into their hotel, get a bit of rest, then go explore Berlin before the day of the family meet-up. Good enough, right?</p><p>They made up a stupidly realistic backstory. Basically, they met up on twitch, became friends, started dating. Simple enough. But both Puffy and Niki still felt a bit uneasy before their flight.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Planes and Hotels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I dont live in germany so if you are and you see like a mistake or something, feel free to tell me in the comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the taxi to the airport, Niki fiddled with her shirt sleeve, occasionally checking her phone. The pinkette started a small conversation with Puffy a while into the ride, talking about something she saw on twitter yesterday. </p>
<p>After thanking and paying the taxi driver, they entered the airport, getting hit with the familiar smell and cool temperature once again. </p>
<p>While waiting to board on the plane, Niki offered to braid Puffy’s hair. So most of the time was spent with Niki scolding Puffy and telling her to stop moving so much. Puffy felt butterflies in her stomach, a smile threatening to tug at her lips whenever Niki giggled and undid her braid only for her to start re-braiding it again.</p>
<p>But she pushed down those feelings, she couldn’t be falling in love with her friend. Especially not when she probably didn’t like her back. She was just setting herself up for heartbreak if she fell for Niki.</p>
<p>When they heard the boarding call for their flight, Niki hurriedly tied Puffy’s braid up as she slung her backpack onto her shoulder. Puffy helped Niki up from her seat, dragging her through the security checks and into their seats.</p>
<p>Puffy flopped down into her seat, wiggling her backpack off her shoulders. Niki helped her tidy up the bags on the floor. They buckled in, waiting for takeoff. The airplane’s seats were comfortable, but she still felt dread rise in her stomach. She was excited to meet Cas the most, she missed her little cousin a lot. She wonders if Cas grew taller or if she acts differently now. The last time she saw her little cousin, the kid was very quiet, only talking to her and a handful of other people. Maybe she was still introverted, who knows. </p>
<p>A few minutes into the flight, Niki fell asleep on Puffy’s shoulder. Puffy was about to wake her up when she noticed but didn’t have the heart to. She looked so peaceful, her hair freely flowing around. So she let Niki sleep on her shoulder. If her shoulder hurts then so be it. Puffy was careful not to move, trying her best to stay still while watching Deadpool on the touch screen monitor. </p>
<p>Niki stirred in her sleep, curling in on herself. There was only 25 more minutes until landing, so Puffy let her sleep for a bit more, planning to wake her up 10 minutes later. She easily woke up, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Her hair was messy, pink strands fluffing up all over the place. The brunette watched as she patted her hair down, combing through it with her fingers. </p>
<p>“ Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to ___ Airport. Local time is 4 am.</p>
<p>For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. </p>
<p>Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight.</p>
<p>I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice stay!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puffy’s heart was racing, she was nervous to meet Niki’s family. </p>
<p>Niki was just as anxiety induced as Puffy, she was bouncing her leg up and down, biting the inside of her cheek. Puffy seemed to realize Niki’s constant fidgeting, she gently held Niki’s wrist in her hand, offering her a reassuring smile. It seemed to help a bit.</p>
<p>It was a decently smooth landing. Still a bit rough though. They went through all the customs and stuff, waiting for a cab to bring them to their hotel for the night. </p>
<p>The air was tense, even a knife couldn’t cut through it. Puffy felt like it was slowly choking her, but chose to try and ignore it, putting her earphones in and watching a YouTube video. The ride duration was approximately an hour and a half according to Niki. She was watching a cooking tutorial, not that she would even attempt to cook whatever the girl in the video was cooking but it was calming. Soon, Niki saw her watching the video, asking to watch together with her. She agreed, of course. </p>
<p>The taxi ride went by quickly, and soon enough they were at the hotel. It was luxurious, marbled floor, high ceilings, and has that hotel smell. They checked into their room, looking around the place. There was a king sized bed, dresser, couch, led tv, desk, glass bathroom and a floor to ceiling window. </p>
<p>Puffy started to organize their belongings, dumping their suitcases into the dresser and taking out what they needed. Niki wandered around the room, observing every little detail. She soon switched the TV on for background noise, sifting through all the channels. </p>
<p>Choosing to not sleep that night, they had a disney movie marathon. Watching Frozen, Mulan, and Maleficent. Puffy fell asleep halfway through watching Maleficent, sinking into the bed and occasionally stirring in her sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. (not a chapter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so uh in short, im abandoning this fic. sorry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi !!</p><p> </p><p>I lost interest in this fic. I have an overwhelming amount of homework and tests, and I just can't keep up with this fic if I want to pass this class.</p><p> </p><p>anyways, if you want to continue this fic, please do!! okay now bye everyone :]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>